Viejo Amor
by Violette Moore
Summary: Un romance que resurge de las cenizas de una tragedia (Regalito de Cumpleaños para Lady Wayne al Ghul) Dick/Jason.


_Saluditos! La presente historia es un regalo para mi siempre querida y adorada **Lady Wayne al Ghul** , los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama. _**_(Dick/Jason)_**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **Viejo Amor.**_

 _ **.**_

Nightwing observaba, encorvado sobre la gárgola que en tiempos mejores había constituido su punto de reunión y también de coartadas, el suave degradar del cielo entre grises, azules y negros.

La noche caía sobre Blüdhaven y aunque él se encontraba en posición, debía admitir que después de su muerte, las cosas definitivamente ya no eran igual.

Batman se había abstraído en un aterrador mutismo, colgó la capa, atendió su empresa, renegó de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Liga de la Justicia y el Caballero de la Noche, pero aún así, al ocultarse el sol, dedicaba su tiempo libre a hacer sangrar sus nudillos y romperle el alma a golpes a todo aquel que atravesara su campo visual.

Batwoman se había apartado de todos, limpiaba las calles de Ciudad Gótica con sus propios medios, siguiendo las alertas de Oráculo, el departamento de policía y cubriendo las espaldas del Comisionado Gordon y la Detective Montoya.

Red Robin estaba enclaustrado con los Titanes, Spoiler se había largado del país junto con Batgirl, Batwing, se apuntó como voluntario para una misión suicida en el Desierto de Yemen y en cuanto a Red Hood, bueno, él estaba intentando romper el récord mundial en consumo de tabaco, drogas, alcohol y adrenalina.

Suspiró para sus adentros, él también quería romper uno, el récord de flagelación y castigo hacia sí mismo.

Se había enredado en una calurosa pelea hacía dos semanas, la cosa acabó con él sepultado entre escombros de un edificio que se le vino encima y la humanidad de Carrie Kelley besando sus labios y presionando su pecho a fin de devolverle el aliento.

 _"Tú no eres el único que lo ha perdido"_

 _"Ya lo sé"_

Catgirl se quitó su máscara para mirarlo a la cara, tenía el rostro bañado en llanto, las mejillas sonrosadas, los cabellos alborotados, golpeaba su pecho con los puños cerrados, culpándolo más que salvándolo, su peso estaba sobre su estómago, las piernas desnudas a ambos lados de su figura, el cuerpo de la joven adulta que entrenó Damian sin saber que algún día cubriría su puesto comenzó a temblar poco antes de reunir coraje y reclamar.

 _"No vas a seguirlo. ¡Ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo! Todos tenemos que pagar el precio de dejarlo a su suerte y agonizar lento"_

 _"Eso también lo sé"_

 _"¡Entonces deja de perseguirla!"—demandó con el rostro inundado en llanto y la respiración agitada. Su frondoso pecho subía y bajaba, sus piernas torneadas que lo aprisionaban, ese traje felino que se le pegaba a ella como una segunda piel y la voz rota, desapasionada. Consideró su alegato; la muerte y él eran viejos amigos, Carrie Kelley y él, apenas comenzaban a serlo._

Levantó su espalda del piso, sin permitir que la jovencita bajara del todo y la enredó en un doloroso y amargo beso. Sus mejillas se mojaron. Eran las lágrimas de ambos, porque Damian los había dejado, pero también los había amado.

 _Tanto, como para salvarlos._

Las manos de Kelley viajaron de su cuello a su torso, dibujó sus músculos con manos ansiosas, él también contorneó los suyos, la cintura marcada, las caderas anchas, la recostó de a poco cuando sus alientos se separaron, quedando arriba con las piernas de la guerrera abiertas, las mejillas hinchadas, los labios rotos, las pupilas húmedas. colocó los dedos de la mano diestra directo en su entrepierna, la chica soltó un jadeo, sensible, aún a través de la prenda, él acarició con crueldad su interior, hasta que Carrie tuvo que morderse los labios y después de eso espetó.

 _"No voy a hacerlo"_

 _"¿Por qué no ? Oráculo dice que te gustan las pelirrojas, cierra los ojos, piensa que soy ella"_

 _"Morir lento, preciosa. Damian te quería y no voy a tirarme al primer amor de mi hermano"_

La dejó donde estaba, con las piernas temblando, su intimidad sensible, la respiración agitada y las mejillas manchadas entre el llanto y el maquillaje embarrado.

 _"¡Yo también lo quería!" —gritó cuando él, estaba a nada de extender su cable metálico y desaparecer por lo alto._

 _"Creí que debía esperar, a que fuera mas alto, tuviera más edad, ¡No lo sé, Nightwing! —volvió el rostro y la miró de nuevo, de rodillas al piso, envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo vacío. "No hablaré de madurez porque esa ya la tenía…él conocía mis sentimientos, yo pretendía desconocer los suyos"_

 _"Lo sé, eso también lo escuché"_

 _"¿¡Y qué se supone que haga ahora!?"_

 _"Eso, me temo que no lo sé"_ —Desapareció entre las sombras, desplegó su cable, Carrie siguió llorando, él golpeando. Un asesino detrás de otro, un ladronzuelo detrás de otro, carteristas, proxenetas, abusadores de niños, él era especialmente brutal cuando se encontraba con ellos.

.

 _"Son mis niños, Nightwing"_

 _"Tú no lo entiendes, yo los amo"_

 _"Los amo a todos"_

El Muñequero terminó casi muerto cuando se atrevió a decirle eso. En aquella ocasión aunque Batwoman llegó para detenerlo, no lo frenó. Compartía el sentimiento, ella también era culpable de eso.

.

Damian se fue al infierno sin jamás ser tocado, jamás ser besado, jamás ser verdaderamente amado. Quizás todos deberían hacer votos de castidad para honrarlo pero en su defecto, lo que hacían era caer en lo bajo.

.

.

.

Dos detonaciones a lo lejos, el anaranjado del fuego haciéndose extenso y después las fumarola elevándose al cielo, determinó el origen para saber si habría emociones fuertes. La zona industrial de Blüdhaven se encontraba ahí y el guerrero de azul y negro sonrió socarronamente para sus adentros.

Más cicatrices, son las que quería sobre su cuerpo, porque no era justo que Damian muriera y ellos aún existieran, extendió su cable metálico y se abrió paso entre techos hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Las flamas del fuego le recordaron el lugar de su muerte, los helicópteros de policía y carros de bomberos su patético rescate, la figura de Red Hood…

¡Maldición!

El suicida de esta semana era Jason Todd, pero él no podía dejarlo morir. ¡Ninguno se iría antes de tiempo! Por lo menos no, hasta que pasaran cuatro años, los mismos que tuvieron de convivir con él y jamás conocerlo.

Otros asesinos le disparaban al mercenario, las balas rebotaban en el casco de su indumentaria y pasaban libres por el cuerpo calmo. _¡El muy desgraciado se deshizo de Kevlar!_ Nightwing tomó sus bastones, los choco a un movimiento de manos y bajó a la fiesta para defender al primero de sus hermanos.

"¡No vas a morirte aquí, Hood!" —gritó a él cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

"¿Quieres apostar, _amor_? —respondió con sorna. "Dile a Bruce que no se culpe, yo no lo culpo, sólo me culpo"

.

Culpa.

.

Todos la experimentaban. Todos lo dejaron a su suerte y es que _¿Quien se preocupa verdaderamente por los cuerpos en el obituario?_ Ni siquiera ellos, ni siquiera Batman, a nadie le preocupan personas sin hogar, familia o nombre. Sólo los ves, ocupando las calles cuando anochece porque no tienen donde dormir y al amanecer se ocultan porque la sociedad es cruel y ellos se transforman en presa para cualquier asesino, loco o desquiciado que aterrorice Ciudad Gótica.

Ninguno reparó en el daño, ninguno pensó que fuera para tanto. Era más importante detener a Black Mask, Dos Caras, Killer Crock, Grondy y Crane, partir con la Liga e intervenir en una guerra intergaláctica, más cuando regresaron de sus peleas personales, de sus pequeñas victorias, cuando buscaron de nuevo al jovencito que no fue con ellos porque seguía siendo demasiado impulsivo y poco conveniente para el trabajo en equipo, él ya se había ido.

Sólo notas en una libreta y una serie de recortes pegados a lo largo y ancho de la pared de su cuarto, el encabezado principal era este:

 _"...Cuerpo Número: 300190 de la morgue estatal de Gótica._

 _Joven de 10-12 años, piel clara, cabellos anaranjados, ojos azules, seña particular: marcas de punción en la base de su cerebro. Víctima de abuso: piernas rotas, brazos casi separados del tronco. Sin identificar, será donado a la Universidad para prácticas médicas, si no es reclamado en un lapso de tres días…"_

Damian lo reclamó, el cuerpo sin identificar era Colín Wilkes, su único amigo en situación de calle pero eso no lo supieron hasta que su cuerpo se unió a los avisos en el periódico.

.

.

.

Red Hood caía, las ropas ensangrentadas estaban casi al mismo tono de su máscara, Damian había acudido a él cuando reconoció el cuerpo de Wilkes, le mostró las fotografías, pero él apenas si las miró. Estaba fumando un pitillo, le restó importancia al asunto, tenía que detener varios operativos esa semana y la siguiente, ¡Que va! Su agenda estaba llena lo que resta del mes, pero cuando acabara lo ayudaría.

 _"Tú no entiendes, Todd"_

 _"El que no entiende eres tú, enano. Hay más prioridades en juego, no digo que no sea importante, sólo que no es prioritario"_

 _"¿Entonces por qué nos llamamos héroes? ¿No deberíamos ser Dioses? Si vamos a decidir quien vive o quien muere"_

 _"No estamos decidiendo nada, y no estoy diciendo que no voy a ayudarte, sólo que será después"_

 _"¿De otro cadáver?"_

 _"De que dejes de fastidiarme"_

.

El contacto de su cuerpo con el piso alertó a Nightwing, la ira y desesperación motivando cada uno de sus movimientos. _¿Por qué decidió que fuera aquí?_ En su ciudad, en la zona industrial, en una bodega que parecía ser, _una réplica exacta del primer lugar donde se besaron…_

"No vas a irte" —repitió de nuevo, como un juramento y quizá hasta mandato. Ultimó al resto de adversarios a medida que el cielo lloraba, limpiando heridas, purificando.

.

 _Damian era el chivo expiatorio._

Al que podían culpar de sus fallas, al que podían dedicar su ira, al que recriminaban las medidas extremas porque cierto era que cuando lo incluían en la acción era porque necesitaban que asesinara al agresor.

 _Damian era a quien podía cuidar, de la forma en que no pudo procurar a Jay…_

.

Terminó la pelea, calcinando a todos con ayuda de la lluvia y uno de sus bastones electrizado, los esbirros gritaron, se retorcieron agónicamente hasta que se desmayaron, _incluyéndolo a él._

Jason se removió humeante, él bajó de donde estaba una vez las ansias se hubieran calmado, admiró su cuerpo en toda su longitud y también corrupción. Las heridas que acusaba eran varias, nada que él no pudiera atender, una vez lo hubiera llevado a su apartamento.

Lo subió a su espalda con trabajo, Jay era peso muerto, aún así su aliento lo llamó.

"Déjame aquí Dickiebird, fue mi culpa"

"De todos, él nos pidió ayuda a todos y no lo escuchamos"

"¿De verdad? ¿Y quien fue el primero o el…?" —Jay no terminó esa pregunta, se desmayó entre sus formas y él soltó un juramento para atarlo a su cuerpo con el jodido cable y comenzar a emprender la huida.

.

.

.

Bruce fue el primero y también el último con el que habló, le mostró las fotos, su padre las miró con pena. Era triste, una auténtica desgracia, pero era también trabajo del Departamento de Justicia.

 _"Escucha, sé que esto te pone sensible pero la policía tiene que hacerse cargo de algunas cosas. Nosotros nos enfocamos en lo que para ellos sería imposible"_

 _"¿Y si fuera yo? ¿Si fuera alguno de los hijos que si mereces?"_

 _"Damian, tú eres mi hijo. El único que merezco y lo seguiría dejando a las autoridades porque no parece el trabajo de un degenerado. Es sólo un cuerpo"_

 _"Un número más en la lista de horrores de Ciudad Gótica"_

 _"Lo lamento, pero parte del trabajo consiste también en saber cuando no debes tomarlo"_

.

.

.

Richard, dejó caer a un inconsciente Jason sobre las sábanas de cama, las ropas que lucía ya también eran color escarlata y pronto sus almohadas y cobijas se tiñeron igual, buscó unas tijeras y todo su equipo de primeros auxilios, lo desnudó con celeridad una vez rompiera las ropas y le quitara las botas.

Un par de balas lo atravesaron, había herida de entrada y salida, sobre el hombro diestro y el muslo izquierdo. Su piel estaba ardiente, sudaba por el dolor y la sangre perdida, entraría en estado de shock si no devolvía algo de sustancia a sus venas.

"Dickie…¿Dónde est...?"

"Shh…" —acarició su frente, ignorando el hecho de que lo despojó hasta de la ropa interior y no hizo el intento por ocultar su hombría de la vista.

"Estarás bien, Jaybird"

"¿Dónde vas?"

"Aquí junto"

Como señaló antes, tras su muerte las cosas eran diferentes.

Él tenía bolsas de sangre en el refrigerador, junto a la comida rápida, con los tipos sanguíneos de cada integrante de la bat-familia, la correspondiente a Jay tenía su nombre escrito en cursiva. Buscó el instrumental apropiado, entre utensilios de cocina, abrelatas y peladores de papa, se calzó los guantes de latex, le metió el catéter y su mercenario siseó, mientras él lo tranquilizaba.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Deja de moverte, Jay"

"Deja de tocarme, Dick…"

"No vas a morirte en mi casa"

"Entonces regrésame afuera y déjame terminar como él"

"Jamás"

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese instante, la de Jay despedía locura, entre dolor, odio, vergüenza y venganza. La de él intentaba ser conciliadora, amable, segura, pero lo último que había en su rostro era seguridad. Lo acarició de nuevo, sobre la frente amplia, acomodando los cabellos blancos que destacaban del negro, la fiebre iba en aumento.

Cuando cerrara todo lo que estaba abierto, lo llevaría a la ducha.

Jay apretó su mano, la que estaba sobre la cama de manera descuidada, sus tactos se reconocieron, ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos lo sintieron, sus pupilas saltaron, los latidos se aceleraron. Una caricia extrañada, por demás ansiada y después lo soltó para que pudiera continuar su labor.

Zurció las heridas con aguja e hilo, una vez las hubiera lavado y desinfectado, muchas eran roces de balas y besos de armas blancas. Dick dedico especial atención a la herida en el muslo izquierdo, la que le regalaba una preciosa vista de su sexo dormido, el bosque de su pubis era similar al propio, bastante nutrido y de un negro oscuro, el aroma que despedía era fuerte, se le antojaba a flores muertas, hierva seca. Imaginó que su hermano, al igual que él, se estaba absteniendo de una buena sesión de sexo.

 _¿Cómo besar unos labios? ¿Cómo enredarte entre brazos? Cuando él se había ido casto._

Jay siseó de dolor cuando erró un movimiento y lo rasgó, consideró anestesiarlo pero el dolor era parte de la penitencia. Siguió trabajando y la piel de aquel reaccionado. Se enrojecía y estremecía ahí donde lo tocaba, los guantes eran delgados, tanto como si no los llevara, animaban a las ánimas del pasado.

 _Cuando ambos eran jóvenes e impulsivos y se consumían a besos, entre caricias, juegos y sexo._

Antes de que se les uniera Tim, desconocían por completo la existencia de Damian, Babs asumía que él le daba pretextos para acostarse con otras, cuando lo único real, _era que se acostaba con Jason Peter Todd._

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, el hombre bajo sus dedos dejó escapar un audible siseo, sus pezones se endurecieron, la piel se granuló, él deseó poder recorrerlo de nuevo, palpar toda su osamenta de hecho.

Habían pasado años de su ultimo encuentro, pues cuando murió y resucitó algo entre ellos se quebró.

Un dolor similar al de ahora, pero mucho más profundo porque se habían amado en más de una forma y no como hermanos. Todd se convirtió en tristeza, su recuerdo en castigo, lo que le sucedió en purgatorio y es que a pesar de todo, Bruce se seguía negando a asesinar a su asesino.

 _"Hacerlo te convierte en ellos"_

Y era por eso que la muerte de Damian, dolía demasiado.

"Dick…" —Jay lo llamaba, él intentaba ocultar el rostro. Sus manos temblaban, ya no estaba solo. Nunca más estaría solo. Tendría su dolor, el remordimiento como un puñal enterrándose en su pecho. El mercenario bajó la pierna que suturaba y se incorporó dolorosamente sobre la cama, se acercó a él, tomando su rostro entre las manos.

"Llora, _viejo amor._ Tú eres la roca en la que se erige nuestra familia y no te he visto derramar una sola lágrima por el enano"

"Eso es... porque yo…"—Jay lo besó de pronto, estrujo sus labios con la dureza y aspereza de los propios, él se dejó hacer, abrió la boca para él, lo probó de nuevo. Con ansiedad y amargura. Como si hubieran pasado horas y no años de la ultima vez que se tomaron.

Los recuerdos atormentando: el pasado flagelando, el presente aplastando.

.

.

.

Encontraron su cuerpo apuñalado, flotando en las cloacas, coronando una fosa común, quince días después de su ultimo mensaje enviado.

 _"Te desobedecí, padre. No dejé que lo resolviera el Departamento de Justicia porque esto es más grande de lo que imaginas"_

 _"¿Robin, de qué.…?"—el menor no lo dejó continuar. Su voz temblaba, su respiración se agitaba._

 _"Son demasiados, padre. Yo no logré contarlos, aunque ruego porque tú puedas encontrarnos"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

Batman dejó de hacer lo que hacía, ante la mirada atenta de Superman, su súper oído le permitía escuchar exactamente lo que decía y sospechaba al igual que él, que pronto se acabaría.

La voz de Damian se secó de pronto, soltó un juramento, aunado al sonido de un metal siendo arrastrado.

 _"¿Robin…?"_ —pasos al fondo, el corazón acelerado. Su hijo emitió ese sonido que a todos desesperaba, escupió al piso y entonces otra voz se le unió.

 _"TE ENCONTRÉ"_

 _"¿¡Robin…!?—repitió Batman llamando la atención de sus compañeros, su semblante palideció, Superman les pidió a sus amigos que los dejaran a solas, solo Diana se quedó a tiempo justo de presenciar lo peor._

 _"¿¡…qué hiciste!? ¡¿DAMIAN?! DAMIAN ¿!DÓNDE ESTÁS!?"_ —gritó el Caballero Nocturno cuando era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Un grito de guerra, golpes soltados, agua corriendo, escombros cayendo, algo pesado siendo arrastrado, luego un jadeo y su ultimo comentario.

 _"Con mi asesino"_

Batman siguió gritando a una línea abandonada, buscó su ubicación con el GPS, pero la maldita cosa lo ubicaba en su casa, el dispositivo de audio sólo enviaba interferencia. Los llamó a todos: Oráculo, Batwing, Alfred. Cada uno estaba ocupado dando soporte a otro integrante de la familia, los que se ocupaban de las cosas "importantes" los que merecían el apoyo de Batman, nadie alcanzó a ubicar la señal del niño y cuando descifraron el origen, su cuerpo se había movido porque lo arrastró la corriente, junto a toda la porquería.

Bullock tenía los registros de niños desaparecidos en la última decena de años, Damian Wayne los solicitó en persona pero la cifra oficial, nada tenía que ver con la real.

Eran centenas de cuerpos, entre los recientemente muertos y los que llevaban un rato añejos. El drenaje antiguo de Ciudad Gótica ocultaba una fosa común que databa de unos cuarenta años y hasta ahora, nadie lo había notado.

.

.

.

 _"…¿A quien le preocupan realmente_ _los niños sin hogar en Ciudad Gótica? Si nadie los reporta, sólo son una boca menos que el gobierno o los donantes tienen que alimentar..."_

Esta declaración y las subsecuentes formaban parte de las notas personales de Damian, su caligrafía igual de afilada que su apasionada labia.

 _"…Si mi padre no los hubiera adoptado, ellos habrían terminado ahí, en la morgue del estado, adornando las páginas centrales de los obituarios. Sin familiares cercanos, amigos sinceros, un miserable techo o bocado que llevarse al estómago…"_

 _"…Son crueles, porque lo tienen todo gracias a él y han olvidado que pudieron quedarse con nada, Colín tenía un poco más que nada, me tenía a mi y con Dios de testigo que voy a vengarlos. A él y a todos los olvidados…"_

.

.

.

Dick se perdía entre los besos demandantes del otro, las mejillas húmedas, el corazón en la mano.

Él había llorado con Carrie Kelley, compartido tragos con Alfred Pennyworth y Kate Kane pero de manera personal e íntima, hasta ahora no se había desahogado.

Se rompería.

Si dejaba salir todo eso, él se rompería y tenía que ser fuerte por guardar las apariencias o quizá era cierto que si le importaran ellos y necesitaba mantenerlos a salvo, como fuera, se permitió caer frente a él, regalarle una serie de besos con sabor a óxido y sal hasta que sus alientos se consumieron, hasta que creyó estropear todo lo recientemente hecho.

"Jay…"—las mejillas de Red Hood se encontraban ardientes, la temperatura no bajaba, aunque a estas alturas del juego ya no sabía, si era por la experiencia cercana a la muerte o por la experiencia cercana al sexo.

"Antes me llamabas Peter"

"Y tú, John" —se miraron con calma, las manos del mercenario aún estaban sobre el cuello del otro, pasó de tenerlas ahí a acariciar sus mejillas y borrar de ellas todo rastro de llanto.

Dick ensombreció al contacto, odiaba sentirse débil, saberse vulnerable, le recordaba los días que pasó en total soledad, viviendo en las calles, tras las muerte de sus padres y la partida del Circo.

 _No conocía a nadie, no confiaba en nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, pero eventualmente, entre contenedores de basura y comida a medio podrir, encontró a un chico más joven que él y que la pasaba mucho peor._

 _La mejilla diestra y el labio inferior de Jason estaban marcados en su primer encuentro, él le acarició el rostro con la curiosidad propia de un niño, pensó que se había tropezado, que de alguna manera él se había lastimado, pero cuando lo rechazó, preguntando quién demonios se creía que era para tocarlo, comprendió que no era torpeza, sino nobleza..._

 _En el circo había existido el maltrato. No dentro de su familia y jamás lo recibió de manera directa, pero había otros menos dotados para el espectáculo que él, niños que se quebraban porque el trabajo arduo no servía de nada y seguían fallando, seguían cayendo, seguían llorando, seguían siendo golpeados._

Acarició el rostro de Jay, evocando las heridas viejas, reconociendo en su rostro al muchacho de doce años que había sido y resultó imposible, la tarea de no compararlo con Damian.

"Pudimos ser nosotros..."—comentó azorado.

"Pudo ser cualquiera, viejo amor…" —Jay presionó la mano que Dick tenía sobre su mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos, _recordando._

 _En ese primer encuentro, ni Richard le dijo su primer nombre o él, el suyo._

 _Desconfiar es el instinto natural de cualquier persona que se sienta amenazada y es así que por meses enteros, incluso después de que lo adoptara Bruce, Jason creyó que su amigo secreto, se llamaba John._

Lo besó de nuevo, en la intimidad de su alcoba, entre sábanas impregnadas de sangre, heridas recién zurcidas y olor a formol.

 _Ellos compartieron besos a la luz de la luna, en callejones sucios y mal iluminados, bajo escaleras de incendios. A escondidas de unos padres que de saberlo le romperían los huesos. A espaldas de un hombre enfrascado en la engorrosa labor de desterrar el horror de su alma, que jamás intuyó lo que hacía su "hijo" cuando escapaba de la mansión._

"Jay…espera…"—lo separó de su cuerpo, levantándose de la cama con los labios hinchados y húmedos de sus besos. Se llevó las manos a la nuca, buscando el cierre para desprenderse del traje de héroe.

 _De aquellos primeros besos comenzaron las caricias curiosas, la exploración de sus cuerpos de niños transformándose en adolescentes. Jay tenía una luz totalmente diferente en la mirada, una sonrisa fácil, embaucadora y seductora, los cabellos cortos, sin mechones blancos y unos pectorales lisos que comenzaban a marcarse por lo bajo, sin atisbo alguno de entrenamiento forzoso o preparación militar. Su cuerpo era hermoso, Richard lo recordaba bien, menos trabajado que el suyo, pero exquisitamente dotado._

"Ya decía yo, que era una descortesía de tu parte, que solamente yo estuviera desnudo"

"Cierra la boca" —Dick se tomó su tiempo en desnudarse. Sus cuerpos obviamente habían crecido, las mentes madurado, la sombra del pasado desaparecido, pero ciertas cosas seguían estando en su sitio.

Él tenía ahora la marca de una bala decorando su piel, sobre el hombro izquierdo y otras dos en la parte baja del cuerpo. Recuerdos de su _"resurrección"_ cuando lo primero que hizo al volver a Ciudad Gótica, fue intentar asesinarlo.

.

 _"¿Peter…que crees qué?"_

 _"¿Peter? ¡Ese no es mi nombre!"_

 _"De acuerdo, Jason…"_

 _"¡Ese tampoco! Soy tu asesino, Red Hood"_

 _Lo odiaba, con el diablo de testigo que él lo odiaba, ¿y cómo no iba a ser? Si tan pronto como descubrió el "secreto" de Bruce, se olvido de su romance y lo abandonó. No es que hubiera querido hacerlo, es sólo que resultó imposible, "deshacerse de Batman". Se volvió una sombra sobre sus hombros, un dolor de cabeza, una manda. No pudo volver a buscarlo por el tiempo que duró su entrenamiento y cuando concluyó, él ya no estaba._

 _La casa donde vivía estaba casi vacía, su madre dejó por fin al alcohólico de su padre y como es natural, se lo llevó._

 _Culpó a Batman, cualquier cosa servía de aliciente para hacerlo explotar. Que el muy bastardo sedujera y se acostara con Bárbara Gordon, sólo ayudo a hacerlo escapar._

 _Nuevo orden, nueva vida, nueva mentira..._

 _Cuando se encontraron de pronto, dos años después, ambos portaban máscaras._

 _"¡Joder viejo, no puedo creer que seas tú!" —la sonrisa de Jay. Nightwing cree que esa fue la última vez que lo vio sonreír para él. Pudieron compartir roces, secretos, ser uno de nuevo, pero él no quiso destapar la caja de los secretos. Lo rechazó con frialdad, el gesto altivo, indiferente._

 _"No lo soy."_

.

"Lo lamento"—comentó ahora que tiraba la ultima prenda junto a las demás. Jason disfrutó con la vista, los años no pasaban en vano y comenzaba a creer que Richard Grayson tenía alguna especie de pacto con el Diablo.

"Yo, no..."—respondió sonriendo con sorna, el gesto duro que describía al mercenario que aterrorizaba a todos en su Ciudad.

"¿Por qué no? Si soy responsable, de buena parte de tu dolor"

"También eres responsable, de buena parte de mi satisfacción"—le guiñó un ojo. Dick se acomodó sobre la cama, a distancia prudente de él, aún no sabía si era correcto que comenzaran a enrollarse. Y no porque no lo deseara, sino porque se abrirían los puntos en mas de una herida.

"Jay…"

"Estuve muerto, no recuerdo muchas cosas de esa existencia. Sólo que quería verte, luego culparte y por ultimo destrozarte"

"¿Qué fue lo que cambió?"

"Cuando creí que te había asesinado, recordé que en realidad…. _te había amado"_

"Jay…."–se acercó a él, dispuesto a besarlo, pero el mercenario lo frenó con un movimiento de manos.

"No me alabes tanto, aún tengo que confesar algo que me está torturando"

"¿La razón de que quisieras lanzarte de cabeza a la muerte?"

"Yo…lo odiaba en serio, Dick"

"¿Qué…?"

"No digo que me alegrara su muerte, sólo que lo odiaba y jamás me hizo nada"

"¿Por qué?" —Dick buscó el contacto de nuevo, acarició su rostro, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos"

"Por ti…"—confesó. "Siempre que miraba estaba detrás de ti. Te admiraba, te adoraba, ¡Joder, ese maldito niño te amaba! Y luego tú volteabas y lo mirabas de la misma manera en que deberías mirarme…a mi"

"¿Y eso es todo?"—Jay se ofendió a sobremanera, ¡Claro que era todo! Y era suficiente para odiar a alguien hasta el ultimo de sus días, para desearle una muerte temprana, para impedir que creciera y mostrara el cuerpo de Adonis que desde la temprana edad se podía adivinar que ostentaba.

"Lo es"

"¿Y crees que por eso, Damian se fue solo?"

"Él me pidió ayuda, yo lo mandé de paseo"

"Al menos pudiste verlo, yo estaba encubierto. No atendí a su llamada, rechacé la ultima oportunidad que tuve de escuchar su voz y jamás me perdonaré por eso"

"¿Dick, lo amabas?"

"Claro que si, pero no como crees. Yo te veía en él, _viejo amor"_

"¿Qué?"

"Son…eran"—se corrigió de inmediato. "Bastante parecidos, de hecho. Tú no lo conociste como yo, de modo que no creo que te dieras cuenta"

"¿Una madre golpeadora y un padre ausente?"

"Un abuelo que le exigió demasiado y trastornó su mente. Yo quería que aprendiera a confiar, que se abriera con los demás…"

"Y lo hizo, para terminar en un foso"

"Para convertirse en un héroe, enorgullecer a su padre, enaltecer la sangre de R'as al Ghul y jodernos a todos"

.

.

.

 _"¡Santo Dios, es el hijo de Bruce Wayne!"_

Bullock descubrió su cuerpo ante la mirada petrificada de Batman y la horrorizada de Gordon, el menor había prescindido de las prendas de Robin, persiguió al asesino como él mismo. Se usó de carnada y murió con el pecho atravesado por un tubo que era del largo suficiente como para alcanzar a su verdugo.

Batman se arrojó sobre el niño, olvidando la maldita puesta en escena, comenzó a llamarlo a gritos a medida que Gordon le pedía a los demás oficiales que los dejaran a solas en el desagüe, Bullock se negó a irse.

La verdad por fin se esclarecía ante sus ojos.

Bruce, el maldito Wayne, era el Caballero Nocturno y el chico que había acudido tres meses atrás a pedir informes sobre niños desaparecidos, era su Robin.

Se quitó el sombrero, miró sombríamente a Gordon, no podía recriminarle nada, era un asunto de honor resguardar la identidad de Batman, el guerrero que tomaba al niño cuyo asesino estaba anclado a él, por el extremo contrario del tubo.

 _"¡Te pedí que esperaras! ¡Que esperaras! ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por_ _qué no lo hiciste Damian? ¿¡POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE IRTE!?"_

En la parte alta del drenaje, sobre lo que alguna vez fue el subterráneo de Ciudad Gótica, había otra decena de niños desaparecidos. Ninguno fue reportado.

Ninguno pertenecía a alguna casa de acogida u orfanato. El dinero que La Fundación Wayne donaba para la protección de menores era absorbido por otras instancias, la corrupción como siempre, llegando a niveles insospechados y Damian terminó con ellos, los conoció y decidió protegerlos.

 _"Dijo que éramos como sus hermanos, Señor"—comentó uno de los menores al ser rescatado._

 _"¡Y que por eso no podía dejarnos!"_ _—confirmó otro_.

 _"Cuando el Coco volvió con otro_ _, él lo enfrentó. Lo alejó de nosotros, juró que regresaría para sacarnos, pero no lo cumplió"_

 _"¿Por qué no se fueron, entonces?"—preguntó Montoya._

 _"Porque teníamos miedo, Señora"_

 _"Nuestra suerte ya estaba echada, era morir ahí de sed y_ _hambre, o morir arriba a manos de algún degenerado"_

 _"Hemos escuchado lo que le hace a los niños el Muñequero" "Lo que les hacen los tratantes de blancas" "Lo que hacía el Coco no era tan malo, sólo nos enviaba a dormir con una aguja en el cuello"_

.

.

.

"¿Jodernos al grado de no volver a intimar de nuevo?"—inquirió Todd, sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo de su anfitrión.

"¿Lo recuerdas, no es cierto?"

"¿Que tú tenías catorce y yo doce?"

"Me dijiste que tenías trece"

"Siempre he sido más alto que tú"

"Y más bravucón"

"El enano tenía tu edad"

"Y casi tus mismos traumas" —Jay sonrió al comentario, la temperatura de su cuerpo se estaba normalizando, pero había otras cosas que podrían alterarlo.

"Deberíamos honrar su memoria…"

"¿Amándonos hasta morir?"

"No perdiendo más tiempo"

"¿Sólo esta noche?"

"Las que quieras"

"¿Y si quiero decírselo a Bruce, gritárselo al mundo, decirle a Lucius Fox que combine nuestro ADN y cree un chico para nosotros como superboy?

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?"—Preguntó asombrado. Dick negó con el rostro y respondió.

"Quiero regresar en el tiempo, impedir que se vaya, impedir que te vayas"

"No soy un experto en materia, pero creo que los Velocistas, tendrían algo que decir en contra de eso"

"Jay, quiero cuidarlo de nuevo"

"De acuerdo, viejo amor. Primero los arrumacos, luego los niños"

"Se te abrirán los puntos"

"Yo no tengo que hacer nada, el chico atlético de la familia eres tú…hazme el amor como te plazca"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _¿Fin?  
Violette Moore_**

 _6/06/2016_

* * *

 _N/A: Querida, me pediste un Jason/Dick, donde Bruce no estuviera de acuerdo o alguien estuviera por ahí tratándolos de separar, la bruja malvada de esta historia ha sido nuestro querido Damian o por lo menos su memoria. Espero que te haya gusta_ _do y si gustan, podría haber un segundo o tercer capítulo. Besos a los que comentan. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
